The Foreigner
by SWACsCDC
Summary: What if Chad didn't get a recount? What if Sonny got a recount? What if So Random and Mack Falls tied? What if Sonny told Chad the news on a romantic walk at night? Will all go well? One-Shot dedicated to my friend Cheyenne for her B Day! CHANNY INCLUDED!


I would like to dedicate this one-shot to my best friend Cheyenne! She has been here for me through thick and thin as I have been for her. It is also her birthday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Well it was May 7. Cheyenne, I hope you enjoyed Chaddy's Awesome Birthday song that I sung/talked for you in front of the WHOLE cafeteria. Happy birthday and enjoy that money of yours! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC _but_ maybe I'll give it to Cheyenne for her birthday… Too bad I can't.

P.S. I don't have anything against Zac Efron but he will be a little OOC in this one-shot.

* * *

><p>SPOV (Sonny)<p>

After the day that the Tween Choice Awards were announced that my cast, _So Random!_, won, I knew Chad would still be upset but I didn't expect him to come to the studio with a fat lip. Seeing this scared me half to death! It made me ask myself so many questions. Did he hit his head off something? If someone, who did it? Did he get into a fight? Was it his own mom? Was it his step-dad? These questions all haunted me. It also haunted me seeing Chad upset. I knew I had to do something.

So I did. I went and got a recount. It worked out perfectly! It was a tie! Now neither of us have to be losers! I just can't wait to tell Chad! And I know just how to tell him. Tonight. Tonight will be perfect.

Now I just have to ask him about going on a date. A walk, a long walk, at night. It would be the perfect time to tell him! He loves going for walks. I'm kind of thinking it's because of his ADHD. He always wants to get up and move around. I mean he always fidgets constantly in the commissary at the studio or even on our dates.

I was strolling down to his dressing room to talk to him about going for a walk later. The halls carpeting starting to ware down, the walls color beginning to fade, many posters hung along the wall, some posters being replaced. As I walked onto the _Mackenzie Falls_ stage, I ran into Zac Efron. Why is he here?

"What would Zac Efron be doing here?" I questioned the brown haired movie star.

"I came to hang with C~Dog. What are you doing here?" he tried to fake me out.

C~Dog? Really Zac? Really?

"Okay one: just because you're calling Chad "C~Dog" doesn't make you his best friend. Two: he's not gonna let you in. And three: I'm his girlfriend; I'm allowed here."

"Uh, you're a liar and what makes you think he's gonna let you in after the Tween Choice Awards?"

"Actually, he's been supportive of me and if you're such good friends with him why are you up on the do not admit wall?" I shot at him, gesturing toward the board.

"What?" he asked confused, shooting his head toward the board.

I smiled and left him with his thoughts. I passed some of Chad's cast mates who seemed to give me dirty looks. Wow! They have issues! With Chad it's different though because he has a hard time excepting new things. But then again, I don't know his cast mates well so I'm in no position to judge.

I knocked on Chad's dressing room door when I got there.

"Come in," he called from the other side.

I slowly creaked the door opened and gently spoke when I entered. I silently closed the door behind me and began to walk over to him.

"Hey. You alright?"

He lay atop the couch on his back, staring up at the ceiling, twiddling his thumbs. He was either tired or deep in thought. Maybe both.

"Yeah. Just thinking." He sat up on his elbows before speaking again. "I'm sorry."

I was now kneeling so I could see his face better.

"Sorry for what? You don't need to be sorry for anything."

He sat up completely offering me a spot on the sofa which I thankfully accepted.

"Yes I do," he looked down at his twiddling fingers then back to my face. "I've been downing you with me in my own sorrow and I'm sorry."

"Chad you don't need to be sorry. It's okay. I actually wanted to talk to you. You know like maybe on a walk," I said hoping to bring his spirits up.

His face lit up.

"Really?" he asked, a smile sneaking onto his lips.

"Really."

Hey, wait a minute.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine. Pick me up at 8?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving, probably making his smile bigger.

_Later that day…_

CPOV (Chad)

What should I wear on our date? We're going for a walk so it needs to be casual. But it's a date it needs to be nice too. Hm… Well I guess I could wear my dark blue T-Shirt with the bird made up of the colors light blue, pink, and yellow with blue jeans. That sounds good. Yep, that's what I'm going to wear. Oh, and my black hoodie sweatshirt/jacket thing. There we go!

After I got changed I checked the time, roughly 7:40. Perfect! That gives me just enough time to pick her up. I ran my hands through my hair once to make sure it was decent. _**You have hair issues.**_ Shut up Conscience! No one asked you. _**No one asked anything**__._ Ugh! _**Hehehe!**_

I grabbed my iPhone and keys off the table before heading out. My step-dad started asking questions when I got to the door.

"Where do ya think you're goin' off to so late?"

"On a date. Where else? Plus it's not that late. I'll be home by 9:00, 9:30 latest."

"You better be home 9:00 boy otherwise you're in for a beaten. Do I make myself clear?"

No doubt he would beat me if I'm not home at 9:00. Heck he'd beat me if it was 9:01! I mean how do you think I got the fat lip?

"Okay. Whatever Tate."

I rolled my eyes. I hate him. He thinks he's the boss of me just because my mom married _him_ after my dad went to jail for being accused of murder.

"Watch your mouth boy. You best be callin' me dad. I'll let you off with a warnin' this time come around," he warned before taking another drink of his whiskey.

I rolled my eyes again and stepped outside. I got in my car as fast as I could wanting to get out of this place. I drove off to Sonny's apartment next. It only took a few minutes before I was there. It took roughly 15 minutes.

I took the stairs up to her floor and walked to her apartment. If you're wondering why I didn't take the elevator it's because those death trap contraptions creep me out. I knocked on her door. Not long after Sonny open the door.

She was wearing a faded yellow T-Shirt with a light brown hooded sweatshirt with Thumper off of Bambi on it. She wore jeans and black boots with a heel making her at least an inch and a half taller. Maybe two. Her lips sparkling with lip gloss completed the outfit.

"Hi Chad," she greeted first.

"Hey. You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

We began to walk outside for our walk.

"I like your jacket," I complimented her. "It's cute. Like you."

"Aw! Thanks. My grandma gave it to me. I like the bird on your shirt."

"Thanks. When I bought it, it sort of just popped out," I told the bubbly brunette.

She nodded in agreement.

"Looks like it."

I smiled at her remark. I don't know why I did. Maybe it's because of her cuteness. Stupid cute! _**Is that your catch phrase or something?**_No she just happens to be cute. _**You told me like a gazillion times already**__!_ Sounds like a personal problem to me. _**GRR! Wait, it usually ends with you in frustration, not me. **_Not this time! _**Darn it!**_

It was a little warm at the moment so we tied our jackets around our waists.

We were outside of the apartment building now. The crickets' chirps were peaceful; the night was pleasant, a full moon shining down with the stars. Sonny interlaced her hand with mine making the night even better. A smile etched across my face for the third time that day. I looked up at the sky.

SPOV (Sonny)

I saw Chad smile when I interlaced our fingers. It made me smile knowing he was happy. He rarely smiles. I looked up at the sky as he did. Stars twinkled with the moon.

Chad took his hand away from mine. What; why!

He kneeled down by some grass and picked me a flower. It was a violet. Aww!

"I think this flower will be perfect for you but, if you want it you have to catch me first."

Good thing my high heel boots are the flat ones rather than the sticks. He took of running; I'm guessing it was to the park.

I started to laugh as I chased him. And just like I though, he went to the park. Once I caught up to him I tackled him to the ground; pinning him on his back. We were both laughing.

"Okay you caught me but how am I suppose give you the flower if you're pinning me down?"

"How do I know you're not gonna run off again?"

"You have a point. But, will you believe me if I do this."

Do what? What is he planning on doing? I loosened my pin on him

He leaned up and kissed me gently. He pulled back after a couple seconds though. Aw man! Even though the kiss was short it was sweet too.

"Okay I believe you," I told him smiling myself.

I stood up holding Chad's hand to bring him up with me. He tucked the flower behind my left ear. I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you.

We heard some whispers and giggles near a bench. We turned our head toward the noise. Our faces turned pink when we realized that there was more people here. Well two other people than Chad and I. They looked to be around our age. They started to walk over to us with enormous smiles on their faces.

"Hi!" the girls both greeted at the same time.

"Hi," I greeted back with a smile.

Chad just did a small wave.

"I'm Sunny and this is my twin sister Sonni. But their spelled different. Mine is S-u-n-n-y and hers is S-o-n-n-i. It's also ironic because we're such big fans of you and your name is Sonny. We are really big fans of Chad too and we were wondering if you would give us autographs. I mean if you don't we'll just make our older brother Tanner, who is also our limo driver, take us back home and-" Sunny rambled until Sonni cut her off.

"They get the point."

"Respect your elders."

"Oh only by 2 minutes!"

"I'm still older than you!"

Chad and I did not like watching the sisters argue.

"So an autograph from both of us?" Chad asked trying to break up their argument.

"Yeah!" the sisters excitedly shouted together.

They quickly pulled out photos, one of Chad and I each. I signed the two pictures of me and Chad signed the pictures of him.

They thanked us and ran of to their limo. We watched them drive off. We waved. Once they were out of our sight I spoke. It was time to tell him about the Tween Choice Awards.

"Hey Chad, I wanted to talk to you about something."

The sparkle in his eyes, yes both eyes, disappeared. Oh Chad; you dramatic boy.

CPOV (Chad)

Wait, talk? This can't be good. It's always talks that mess up relationships.

"Yeah. What's on your mind?"

"Chad relax I'm not going to break up with you. I just want to talk. It suits the both of us."

The sparkle returned slightly.

"What is it?"

"Well I know you were upset about the Tween Choice Awards and how you're not use to big changes like that so I got a recount."

"You got a recount? Sonny you didn't need to get a recount for me. I would of gotten over it."

"I know but I wanted to do it. For you. And guess who won?"

"Who?"

"Both of us! _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ tied!"

"What? Really?" he said, a smile forming on his face.

"Yep."

We hugged out of joy. Both of our casts won so now there is no, I repeat no, loser.

"Thank you Sonny," Chad told me while we were still hugging.

We both departed from the hug. Well except the fact that my arms were still around his neck and his were still around my waist.

"Anytime," I said giving him a peck on the lips. "Now, why don't we continue our walk?"

I pulled apart from him.

"Sounds like a plan. Well it doesn't really sound like a plan but it would be fun."

I smiled at his silliness.

"Let's go then," I told him interlacing our fingers once again.

We swung our arms a little as we walked. We neared an alley and stopped to check the time.

"What time is it?" I asked Chad.

"Um," he pulled out his iPhone. "8:47."

Whoops! I don't think I can be home in 13 minutes!

"I'm dead!" we said in unison.

We heard footsteps coming our way.

"You dead if yous don't give me 4,000,000 dong."

What's dong? Who is this guy? Are we gonna die? Why doesn't he know proper English?

CPOV (Chad)

Dong? .. Dong? Isn't that the money Vietnam uses? Yeah, they're coins. Okay let me think, 4,000,000 dong is about $195. Wait a minute; I don't carry that kind of money with me on walks!

Sonny squeezed my hand of fright. Heck I'm scared too! I just can't show or she'll become even more scared.

"I don't carry that kind of money with me!" I shot at the shadowy stranger before us.

"4,000,000 dong is-" I cut him off.

"I know. It's about 195 U.S. dollars. I don't carry that kind off money with me when I'm out on a walk with my girlfriend."

Sonny seemed amazed that I knew the money difference thing.

"Oh so you smart boy. You know lot bout Vietnam. So must know bout war between Americans and Vietnamese."

"Yeah that was a long time ago. What about it?"

"You kill my family. Now you give me 4,000,000 dong."

"And if I don't?"

Sonny whispered to me. "Don't challenge him!"

"Told you ready. Pay or you dead."

"Look, I'm not looking for any trouble. I have to get home," I told the Vietnam foreigner.

I started to pull Sonny away. For once, I actually wanted to go home. Too bad the foreigner wouldn't let me. He forcefully grabbed my right shoulder, knowing he was going to pull me down, I let go of Sonny's right hand. He threw me down onto the cement sidewalk. My back is probably cut, scratched, or bruised and scratched now.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed rushing to my side.

"I-I'm okay," I tried assuring her, my voice coming out shaky.

"So what's it be boy? Money or me beats you lovers?"

Sonny helped me stand up.

"I told you I don't have the money!"

"Fine. Then how you feel with girl hurt?"

"No!" I shouted.

He tried to grab Sonny like he did me. I protectively step in font of her only to have him throw me to the ground again. He shoved Sonny down and by shove I mean the shoving you use to push a wheelbarrow filled with sticks. He reached out to punch her so I threw myself back up as fast as I could and punched him in the face with made him punch me in the gut knocking me down yet again.

He changed his mind about punching Sonny but rather slapped her. The slap was so hard you heard the contact and even started pools to fall from her eyes. I tried getting up to help her but my body wouldn't let me. It just kept screaming. He slapped her again just as hard and then punched her in the stomach. I finally conquered my screaming body and attack him. I was able to punch him in the face at least two times before he gained his control back. But Sonny did have time to get back up.

He pushed me off and then picked me up by the shirt and then took my arms and actually threw me into the air. Which this caused me to do flips and turns in the air ending in me scraping my elbow when trying to break my fall with them. Because of the sudden force on my elbows I now lay flat on my back. He darted toward Sonny again. Even though my elbow was bleeding and my body was screaming louder at the great pain shooting through my body I pushed it away as best as I could. It was a little hard because the world seemed to be spinning. He did manage to push Sonny on the ground again and punch her in the stomach and slap her about three times also.

I punched him as hard as I could, knocking him down. At this advantage I pulled Sonny on her feet. We began running as fast as we could in the state we were in. We tried to run to the park. On our way I notice her shoulder was bleeding as bad as my elbow.

Once we got to the park we were far enough ahead of him to have time to hide. We decided to climb a tree. I cupped my hands together so I could lift Sonny with my hands into the tree.

"Sonny use my hands to get in the tree. Hurry!"

Sonny did as told putting her right foot on my cupped hands, put her hands on my shoulders, and pushed off the ground with her left foot. I tried helping with my hands.

After she got into the tree she held on to a branch with her left arm and extended her right arm down to me.

"Chad, grab my arm. I'll help pull you up."

I did as told like she did for me. I got in the tree just in time. We held each other in our arms both needing comfort.

He cussed up a natural disaster down there. Once we were sure he was gone, I climbed down and then helped Sonny down.

I was still dizzy and held onto the tree for support.

"Are you okay?" asked a very concerned Sonny.

I nodded in response.

"We better get home before we loose too much blood," I said still hiding my fear.

She nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive."

More like negative but I don't want her to worry. _**Who wouldn't worry about you? You're the great almighty CDC!**_ This isn't a good time Conscience. _**Aw. Too bad.**_ *mentally rolls eyes* _**Don't you fake roll your eyes at me!**_ Whatever.

SPOV (Sonny)

Chad and I started to walk back to my apartment. It was hard though because I'm so scared! What if the foreigner finds us? What if Chad or I blackout because off lack of blood? What will my mom think? What will Chad's mom think?

I really want to be home! I miss my mom. I'm sure Chad feels the same way. I hope we get home soon! It's so creepy out here now!

We finally reached my apartment building. I knew Chad was going to refuse coming in.

"Go Sonny."

"Not without-"

"No Sonny. Go. Now. I'm not going in."

"Chad-"

"Go!" he yelled.

I know he was just trying to protect me when he yelled. I won't hold it against him. I ran in not wanting to see what would happen next.

When I got into my apartment my mom was worriedly waiting by the door.

"Sonny! What happened?" Mom asked, worry drenching her words.

"C-Chad and I were just w-walking when this foreigner starts threatening us to give him money or he'd k-kill us and we tried getting away but it was so hard! We tried! We f-finally lost him when we had a c-chance to run to the park. Mom I'm so scared!" I stuttered between my cries and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Shh. Sonny, it will be alright. Come on; let's go take care of your shoulder," she assured me.

Even though she sounded calm I knew she was still worried but trying to be calm for me. After she cleaned and wrapped my shoulder, I slowly feel asleep from tiredness from running and crying.

_Meanwhile…_

CPOV (Chad)

I don't know if Sonny ran in her apartment because she was mad at me or if she was just afraid of what might happen next. Whichever it was I was still gonna cry. I want to be home now! I want to see my mommy! I miss her so much!

Even though my vision was a blur from my tears I still tried driving home. My head was still spinning and I thought I was gonna pass out. Fortunately, I didn't.

When I got home I ran straight into the house.

"Mommy!" I cried running to hug her.

"Oh my Chad!" my mom exclaimed realizing my state.

Tate was slower to notice I was hurt.

"Where the h- What happened to you? Did your girlfriend beat you up?"

"Tate! Chad what happen?"

"There, there was this guy and h-he wanted money but w-we didn't have any s-so he tried hurting Sonny a-and me! We t-tried to get away but it was so h-hard! Once we c-could get away we r-ran to the park and h-hid in a tree. Mommy I was so s-scared!" I explain through cries.

"Chad shh. It's okay! Calm down. Mommy's right hear," she comforted, stroking my hair.

I was starting to relax a little more now. Tate really didn't seem to care.

"Tate, go get me a wet washcloth and a wrap for his elbow and hurry!"

I had completely forgot about my elbow. By now my mom's hands had to be covered in blood. Sorry Mommy!

Tate rolled his eyes and walked off to the bathroom. He returned a few moments later with the supplies. Mom quickly got to work First, she wiped the blood of my elbow then she carefully wrapped it.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed," my mom told me gently.

I nodded. I was all calmed down now. She put my head on her shoulder, put her arm around me, and creased my forearm. She led me to my room. I layed down on my bed as she told me goodnight and kissed my forehead. Mom turned on my nightlight before leaving. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper has a night light! Do you have a problem with that? I fell asleep son after Mom left the room.

I guess some good news came out of this incident. Tate wouldn't beat me for being late. Yes! Score 1 for Chad Dylan Cooper!

_The next day…_

SPOV (Sonny)

I was tired the next morning. With the whole incident I hadn't gotten a good night's sleep. I was scared and worried, how could I have gotten good sleep?

Anyway, after my cast saw me enter the prop house the bombard had begun. Questions such as, "What happened?", "Are you okay?", and "How'd you get hurt?" filled the air.

My response you ask? Well it went a little something like this.

"Um, let's just say if you're going for a walk by an alley at night bring $195 with you. You might even need more."

They all gave me confused looks.

"What? Why?" Tawni questioned my statement.

I sighed.

"Chad and I were out for a walk last night and we were going by this one alley. Then this one foreigner guy jumps out ordering us to give him 4,000,000 dong or he would hurt us."

"What's dong?" Nico asked.

"Apparently the money they use where he lives oh and Chad knows how much U.S. money it is."

"Wait, since when is Chad so smart?" Tawni bagged on my boyfriend.

"Hey! He just happens to know a lot about Vietnam," I told her.

"How'd you guys escape?" Grady joined in.

"When we had a chance to run away we ran to the park and hid in a tree. Then after we were sure he was gone we went back home."

"Was it scary! Was it bloody! Were there guts!" Zora piped out the questions fast jumping up and down.

We all took a step back from her.

"I was a little scary, a little bloody, but there were no guts," I told shaking my head when I said no.

"Oh. Well that's a shame," Zora said walking off somewhere.

And with that Chad's cast appeared. His cast was bombarding him with even more questions. I knew they were jumbling up inside his head because they were all yapping at once.

"How did you know how much it was?"

"He actually threw you?"

"What did you say about the Tween Choice Awards?"

"How long were you bleeding?"

Let me tell you, Chad was freaking out. He continuously covered his ears and was practically running away from them.

"Hey!" I stopped the bombs. "Could you like not ask so many questions? You're confusing Chad."

I hugged Chad at the end of my sentence which he was quick to accept. I knew he had to have been crying a lot last night. The way he stood up for me and how he didn't show his fear had to be stressful and scary.

"Then who's gonna answer our questions?" Portyln whined.

I rolled my eyes pulling away from the hug. My right arm was now in the chicken wing shape atop Chad's left shoulder.

"I didn't say you couldn't ask him questions, just not all at once," I clarified.

One question. Is this a party? I mean seriously, there are 9 people here! Make that 10. Zac Efron just showed up as if he was part of the _MF_ cast.

"Yo, C~Dog-" Zac started but was sliced off by Chad A.K.A. C~Dog.

"Don't even call me that. I hate you. What are you doing here?"

"Wait, why do you hate me?"

"Well let me just say Tate."

Tate? Isn't Tate his step-dad? What would Zac know about his step-dad? Whatever the case Zac understood what Chad meant. Zac eyes grew to golf balls.

"How'd you find out?"

"I learned to eavesdrop from the best," Chad referred to who I believed to be Zora.

"Zora?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Well," Ferguson spoke putting his left hand on Zac's shoulder. "I believe Chad has spoken. Why don't you run along now?"

"Fine but this isn't the last you'll see of me," Zac threatened, death and ices glares between us and him being shot.

Zac slowly walked away looking back at us every now and then.

"Weird week," I announced.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey what time is it?" Tawni asked.

"Um, 12:00ish," I presumed.

There was a few seconds of silence until…

"I'll race you guys to the cafeteria!" Chad exclaimed taking off toward the commissary.

After comprehending what he said we all rushed to keep up with him. And like always Chad won and Tawni came in last. Zora you ask? Apparently when she walked off she went to the commissary.

For once, both our casts got _real _food. I guess the new results for the Tween Choice Awards is already spreading around. Perhaps now our casts can become great friends.

As for my walks with Chad, we both highly doubt meeting the foreigner again. … But since we are a little paranoid- _**A little? Try a lot!**_ Okay so maybe we are very paranoid. _**Yes you two are!**_ Whatever! And as I was saying, er thinking, since we're paranoid we carry at least $200 with us on every walk we go on.

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

Good? Okay? Bad? Horrible? You want marshmallows? Whatever the case hope you liked it and please review with comments or feedback. Thank you for reading and PEACE OUT SUCKARS! Go SWAC!


End file.
